X-ray diffraction feasibility studies conducted on crystals of the alkaline phosphatase-vanadate complex resulted in a complete data set to a resolution of 3.2[unreadable]. The crystals belong to space group P6322 with the unit cell dimensions of a=b=162.7 and c=141.4[unreadable], and a dimer per asymmetric unit. The structure was determined by molecular replacement methods. The enzyme active site reveals a presence of metal and vanadate ions.